covenant_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo
Apollo is known as Leon for the first half of the series. Biography Leon first appears in Half-Blood when Aiden St. Delphi and Kain Poros is sent to find Alexandria Andros. He later turns out to be the god Apollo, who is the head of Alex's bloodline, and his bloodline is the origin of the Apollyon. Appearance He is described as large, almost steroids large, and moves with grace. Personality He can be seen as kind, caring and a pit of a playboy. Apollo takes pleasure in scaring the life out o everyone whenever he pops into the room. He is seen to be protective of Alex showing that he cares deeply about family, well at least about his descendendents plus his twin. Relationships Alexandria Andros: Apollo sired the demigod from where Alex's bloodline comes from. As shown in Elixir he sees Alex like his daughter since he had watched over her as she grew up. There are some characteristics that Apollo and Alex shares, like their devil may care attitude. He could have killed Alex instead of finding other ways to severe the bond between Seth and Alex. Apollo seems to care enough about Alex when he change the color of his eyes to relieve Alex's uneasiness whenever she sees the eyes of a god. '''Aiden St. Delphi: '''Apollo has a fondness for Aiden since they had shared years together as partner Sentinels. Apollo / Leon was with Aiden when he hunted and tortured the daimon that tagged Alex. He does not get offended and seems to find endearing whenever Aiden becomes overly protective over Alex. Apollo seems to understand when Aiden ends up punching him after Apollo strikes Alex with a god bolt after the end of Deity. '''Deacon St. Delphi: '''Apollo and Deacon had slept together during some point as it wasn't confirmed whether it was when he was Leon or when he was found out to be a god. This was confirmed in Sentinel because Alex and everyone had had their suspicions about the fact that every time Deacon saw him, he ran. Quotes “I have never seen a man break the way he did. And he broke. Set half the damn Covenant on fire. If his brother hadn’t showed up when he had, I’m positive that he would’ve stayed in the burning building. Is that what you wanted to know? Did it make you feel better, Alexandria?” - Apollo to Alex, Sentinel “I know what's happened," Apollo said after a few seconds. My brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" He nodded at the board. My gaze dropped to the game and I nearly passed out. He'd spelled SEX and AIDEN with those stupid little squares.” - Deity “Go ahead," Apollo said to Luke. "Tell them what it is, since it's obviously hugging material." Crimson stained Luke's cheeks. "Legend goes that one of the gates to hell is in Stull Cemetery in Kansas." "Oh, gods," I muttered, remembering where I'd heard this before. "Wasn't that a season finale on Supernatural?" When the boys nodded, my eyes rolled. "Seriously? Are Sam and Dean going to be there?” - Apollyon Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Males